


Friendship

by Morieris



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, is that a word the youth are using?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris





	Friendship

“Can we talk? ...Please?”

Blondie plastered a fake smile on her face before turning away from the door. 

Carefully _not_ looking at Cupid.

 “I wish - but - Mirrorcast, you know - “ She went to turn the doorknob -

“It won’t take long.” Cupid was by her side, a hand on her shoulder.   


Blondie winced and her mouth set into an uneasy frown before she could stop herself. She had been pretending for a long time everything was fine, but inside, it was -

“Look, I bought some of those cookies you like...will you sit?”  


Just _not right._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“_ If it’ll make you feel better.” Blondie sat on the edge of her bed, neatly made. She felt Cupid sit beside her, and couldn’t decide if she wanted her closer or farther away. Rustling - her roommate’s wings were fluttering with nerves.

“I just wanted to say - again - that I’m really sorry. It isn’t fun being rejected, especially by your friend -”  


“Especially by the Goddess of Love.” Blondie replied stiffly, arms crossed, teary eyes staring hard at the ground. It was the first time she admitted out loud that what had happened kind of stunk. Really stunk.   


Cupid smiled. She could tell, even when she wasn’t looking “Adopted.” She reminded, gently. “B-but I get it.”    


Even though Cupid hadn’t been cruel in her rejection, Blondie had pretended to accept it with a slightly more downcast smile, hoping that would be the end of it. But her mind - her heart - had not gotten the message. 

When Cupid had asked her, after that flash in the pan of hope, if Blondie wanted to go with her to check out Ginger’s new treats, the other girl shook her head and walked off in haste. Since then, she had very awkwardly avoided being in the dorm at the same time as her unless they were sleeping.

There was a long silence. “But - I don’t know - I mean - you were so nice - and then you do this and actually - I shouldn’t still be sad, and I am.” She pressed her hands into her eyes, hard. “I’d like to keep being friends, but it’s really, really hard to look at you and think _Why aren’t I good enough_?”

“Well that’s great! I mean, I’d like to be friends too. Why do you think I bought the cookies.” Cupid laughed, and inched her way over closer. “ _Philia_ \- the love for friends - is important too. You’re not any less of a person, nor do I love you any less, just because we’re friends. What’s so wrong with being friends, anyway?"

Blondie nodded, removing her hands, placing them in her lap.

"Think of it this way - As sad as you are now - ”

“I’d be a lot worse if I’d lost you as a friend.” Blondie said, slightly happier. 

“Me too. To you, I mean. Well - Here,” Blondie looked up, to see her friend holding out a neat tray of shortbread cookies, sprinkled with sugar. “We won’t let these go to waste, will we? Friend?”  


“Not at all!” She took a bite, instantly flooded with the good feelings and magic the Candy Witch baked in. “Let’s go to the Castleteria and share these with the rest of our friends.”  


“That’s the spirit.” Cupid bounced up and flew towards the door. She looked back. “Do you feel better? Again, I am _so_ -”  


“Oh, Cupid! It’s okay.” And this time, Blondie gave a genuine smile. 


End file.
